West Coast Wannabe
by ShadaeKlondikeBar
Summary: "California Girls are undeniable, fine fresh fierce, we got it unlocked, west coast represent, now put your hands up!" Massie kept her hands down. She was no California Girl. She was from straight up Westchester, New York.
1. She's Got The Power, Not You

_**She's Got The Power, Not You**_

**Rivera Estate **

**Stage **

**Friday, September 15 **

**6:40 PM **

Massie gripped the microphone in her hand, signaling to the DJ to cut the music. It was now time for the big announcement. As the music stopped, the spotlights all gathered on Massie. Her friends were standing behind her in a supporting manner. The crowd of rowdy teenagers stopped touching each other to look at Massie all wondering who was going to be the next Queen Bee.

"As you all know," Massie began ominously. "I am moving tomorrow morning to go to sunny California." She was met by "Boo's". She smiled softly.

"I know. But I'll need someone to keep order which is why I have chosen a new Alpha." She was milking it for all it was worth because, after this moment…she was clique-less. Sure, she would always have friends, but cliques were special. Not only were people jealous, but also it was a special bond, almost like being blood sisters without the needle pricking. "The new girl that will take over my reign as Alpha and BOCD is…Alicia Rivera!" Alicia stepped forward hugging Massie and grabbed the microphone.

"Do not worry BOCDitizens, I will not let you down as Alpha." She placed the microphone back into the stand. "I thought you weren't going to pick me."

Massie smiled for the camera flashes and mumbled, "Why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know. The pool today? I seriously thought you were going to skip me."

Massie turned to face Alicia. "Who else would I pick that would be ready for the job? Duh-livia?" Olivia and Alicia were so over ever since Olivia tried to hit on Josh. They laughed and hugged again and headed down the steps where the crowd parted like the Red Sea for Alicia and her new crew of four.

Massie was now on her own.

**|-::-|**

"Thank you for coming," Massie said goodbye to leaving party-goers, giddy from the nights excitement. Finally, the last guest left and they could all relax. The only people left were Massie, the Pretty Committee, Josh, Derrick, Chris, Kemp and the cleaning crew.

"Finally! Party is over." Kristen removed her Olsenboye heels and flopped down on a couch.

"Well, the party's not over yet." Alicia smiled mischievously. "Why don't you all sleepover. Oh." Alicia turned to face Massie, her eyes sparkling and her lips pouting. "I forgot you can't because you're moving." She walked Massie to the door.

"But I'm sure my parents will let me sleep-," Massie tried, but Alicia shook her head. "No. I'm sure your parents want you to have a good night's sleep. You don't want bags tomorrow morning do you?" Alicia smiled, but there was something different in her smile; it had power all over it.

Massie was now standing outside. "I guess, but-," Alicia cut her off.

"We'll see you tomorrow at JFK, alright?" And she shut the door.

_Massie was officially out. And we all know how hard it is to to be In...but even harder is staying in. _

**|-::-|**

**JFK AIRPORT **

**GATE 28 **

**SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 16 **

**11:03 A.M.**

Massie stood at the gate with her friends as her family's jet pulled up and turned towards them. "Well. I guess this is goodbye," Massie said stiffly, not wanting to cry.

"Oh Massie! I can't believe you're moving. How are we supposed to get through ninth grade without you," Claire sobbed and hugged Massie.

"Uh, you'll have me," Alicia replied, annoyed. "Move aside Claire." She hugged Massie quickly and said. "Don't worry Mass. Everything's going to be okay."

Massie hugged Kristen, Dylan, Kemp (who went a little low with the hug, but Massie let it slide as a present to him), Cam, Josh, and Chris, leaving Derrick last. As she pulled away he pulled out a Tiffany's box.

"Uhm, this is from all of us. There's a charm for you to remember each of us by." Massie opened it. Alicia's charm was a maraca, Kristen's was a soccer ball, Dylan's was a chocolate bar, Claire's was a lion, Kemp's was a bikini, Chris's was a cast, Josh's was a talk bubble (he likes to gossip), and Derrick's was a heart. She looked around at all her friends, her eyes tearing up. "Thank you so much. I love you guys." She fastened the silver bracelet immediately.

"Yeah, well." Derrick looked down shyly.

"Time to go." Alicia clapped her hands. "We've got the mall to go to."

"You guys are going to the mall? All of you," Massie asked.

"Yeah," Alicia replied, looking down at a text on her BlackBerry Bold. "We're meeting up with Skye. Something about a mentor thing."

"Massie!" Kendra Block was calling her daughter. "We've got to go honey; your father has a meeting on the West Coast at noon there so we have to be at the house by three in the East Coast."

Massie looked back at her friends and picked up her Chloe bag and Bean's pet carrier. "I'll talk to you soon."

Before she walked away, Derrick swept her into a kiss. "For good luck."

_That's something she's going to need plenty of…_

**|-::-|**

**LAX AIRPORT **

**LOBBY **

**SATURDAY, SEPTEMEBER 16 **

**11:05 A.M. **

"Please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for landing," Pilot James said. Massie ignored him and got up.

She was wearing a BB Dakota cardigan, Ella Moss turtleneck and Guess jeans. This outfit would not work for the hot L.A. She slipped into her little suite and balanced herself on the wall.

A few minutes later she emerged wearing dark wash short shorts, Michael Kors cork wedges, and a lavender James Pearse tank top with a zipper front. A gold Marc Jacobs limited edition tote bag and matching sunglasses complete her California Cool look. She was now ready to take Los Angeles by storm.

_Careful Massie…storms can cause tornados…_

**|-::-|**

**BLOCK ESTATE **

**FOYER **

**SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 16 **

**11:45 A.M.**

Massie had to admit; her new home was impressive. It was even larger with seven bedrooms and 10 bathrooms. A high ceiling above her head and a solid gold chandelier sparkled. She sighed. All this and no one to show.

"Caren, send my stuff upstairs," Massie told their new maid.

"My name is _Carmen_," the bottle blonde said.

"Look _Caren_, I'm not in the mood for crap. Just carry my shit upstairs. And don't steal anything," she added. Thankfully, they brought Isaac with them so he was at her disposable use. Some shopping was definitely in order.

Next stop: Rodeo Drive.

**|-::-|**

**LOCHLER-WEST MANOR **

**JACQUI'S BEDROOM **

**SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 16 **

**5:37 P.M. **

If it's one thing Jacqui Lochler-West hated, it was meeting new people. So, of course, what was she about to do?

Meet new people.

A new family had moved into her friend Ellies' house down the street because Ellie moved to South Carolina. What the hell was in fucking South Carolina anyway?

No way was Jacqui going to "Grin and bear it" like her mother said. She planned on frowning and getting out of that house in 15 minutes or less to go shopping for school. She wasn't going to start her tenth grade year looking like a hobo in last seasons ensembles.

"Let's go, Jacqui! If you want to go anywhere tonight you will come downstairs this instant," her mother yelled. Jacqui sighed and hopped off her bed, straightening her yellow Versace v-neck with a zipper pocket. Pulling her white Tommy Hilfiger shorts out of her butt, she looked herself over in the mirror. Her outfit was good for around the house but not for going out to make an impression.

Since she was frustratingly out of time to come up with a brand new outfit, she decided the best thing to do was accessorize the hell out of her outfit. She quickly padded over to her large walk-in closet and grabbed red suspenders left over from her cool geek Halloween costume and clipped them to her shorts and let them hang.

She decided to add a white pair of limited edition Marc Jacob sunglasses that were impossible to get without the right kind of connections. She added some red heels and a red Louis Vuitton bag.

She checked herself out in the mirror. Her shimmery blonde hair, twisted into a bun didn't look good so she pulled out the Chinese chopsticks and let her wavy tresses fall loosely around her. She snatched up a comb and quickly ran it through her hair.

Her sun-kissed skin glittering under the sunlight streaming through the skylight above her. Her naturally pink lips were shiny and full from her Chanel pink rose gloss.

Thick mascara and dusty pink eye shadow and an unconcealed sprinkle of freckles across her nose gave her a natural look. Her mother told her that the girl moving into Ellies' house was her age.

If this was so, Jacqui would have to put her in her place quickly. She wasn't worried about her throne being taken over by anyone anytime soon, but if the girl was moving into Jacqui's neighborhood, she must have some serious cash.

Almost everyone at Los Angeles Utopia Country Day had cash, some more than others, and you were classified into two groups. Brain or Wallet. Brains were the people who were accepted into LAUCD on scholarship and Wallets were people who paid the regular tuition.

Jacqui was both. She was smart, but rich. And she was determined that both her intelligence and power would keep her on top.

_Careful Jacqui; your throne is secure for now, lest a certain New York native come and kick your toned ass out of it. _

|-::-|

**BLOCK ESTATE **

**LIVING AREA **

**SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 16 **

**5:45 P.M. **

As much as Jacqui protested the whole entire way, here she was sitting on a white leather couch in a completely white room where the only splash of color was the red poppies in a flower vase. She wrinkled her nose. How anyone able to stay in this blinding white room for more than five minutes without partially losing the ability to see was beyond her.

The adults were chatting about common things, leaving Jacqui bored. Lena Alstaire, one of her best friends, was busy with her boyfriend Rick, or as Jacqui secretly called him, Rick the Dick.

Portia Beauport, was doing what she called, "Chill Time" when she did yoga with aroma therapy, candles, and "Ooohhhming."

Isabella Morento, was most likely free right now, but she was always getting distracted by her new pool guy, so that knocked her out too.

"One time I was-," Jacqui's mother began say, but then a door slammed and a voice called out, "Mom! Dad! I'm back."

The chick was here.

"That must be my daughter, Massie. You have to meet her. She's your age, Jacqui," Kendra said brightly.

"Great," Jacqui replied unenthusiastically, rolling her eyes. "We're in the living room, sweetheart!" The click-clacking sounds of shoes echoed down the hall and a pair of long, tan legs entered the room before a stunning brunette did.

On the outside, Jacqui was calm, but inside, she was absolutely _seething_. This was unbelievable! The girl was like nothing she imagined.

Instead of tall and lithe, she imagined short and thick. Mousy brown hair, not this full glittering mane. Acne-ridden skin, definitely not the flawless canvas in front of her.

"Massie, this is Mr. And Mrs. Lochler-West and their daughter Jacqui," Mr. Block introduced each of them. As Massie turned to look at Jacqui, her eyes hidden behind the exact same sunglasses as Jacqui, only in gold. Even with the glasses on, Jacqui could feel the intensity of Massie's eyes.

No way in hell was this wannabe from New York going to intimidate her. She was Jacqui Lochler-West; people were intimidated just by a glance from her icy blue eyes. Each girl stared at each other in silence, scrutinizing one another from head to toe.

Finally, when neither girl looked away, Jacqui stood up and strolled over to her. "Nice to meet you. Massie." She stuck her hand out and Massie met it with an equally as firm handshake.

"Massie, why don't you take Jacqui up to your room and get acquainted," Mrs. Block suggested.

"Sure, Mom. Follow me." Massie shot her a tight smile and headed off towards the stairs, Jacqui hanging behind, having a trick up her sleeve.

_You're stepping on eggshells now, Jacqui. You're no longer the only Alpha in town. There's a new one and her name is Massie Elizabeth Block. _


	2. I'm A Genie In A Bottle, Come Open Me Up

_**I'm A Genie In A Bottle, Come Open Me **_

**BLOCK ESTATE **

**EAST WING **

**SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 16 **

**6:04 P.M. **

Massie walked down the hallway alone, Jacqui apparently deciding against following her and that was perfectly okay with Massie. She just met Jacqui and already didn't like her and the feeling was obviously mutual from Jacqui's court, judging by the cold, hard glint in her eyes. Massie snorted. Did Ms. Lochler-West really expected her to back down from one look? She'd even scared Bean the first time they'd seen each other; just a glare from her and Bean had instantly stopped her barking. And no training needed; a command from Massie and Bean did it, no hesitation whatsoever.

"First room on the right," Massie mused to herself as she turned down the left hallway and grabbed the doorknob. She stepped in and gasped. Her room looked almost exactly how she designed it. Lavender walls, dark oak bed with white sheets and a sheer lavender canopy. Gold lamps on the bedside drawers next to her bed, gold chandelier, and a mirror that took up a whole wall in her large walk-in closet. Her clothes were organized by color and designer, her jeans by designer and wash.

Everything was exactly how it was supposed to be except for one tiny detail. Jacqui Lochler-West was lounging on her bed, petting Bean, looking at her with a smug expression.

-::-

Jacqui lay spread out on Massie's bed, a smirk on her face as she lay spread out, petting a dark brown pug. If Massie was anything like Jacqui, she absolutely despised people on her bed.

"Hey," Jacqui chirped sweetly like nothing was wrong.

"How the hell did you get in my room? And get the fuck of my bed," Massie snapped, flipping off her sunglasses.

"My, my," Jacqui goaded her, making sure to hop off the bed in a way to ruffle the sheets. She saw Massie wince and grinned even wider. "Is that anyway to treat your house guest?" Massie made a kissing sound and the dog Jacqui held pushed of her chest and ran to Massie.

"Did I invite you over? No. So that means I'll treat you however I want." Jacqui's eyes widened with anger. No one talked to her like that. Especially not this new girl.

"You might want to watch your mouth. I run this town like Rihanna and Jay-Z. Bitch, with one call I can make your-" she started to say but was joined by Massie.

"Life a living hell," they finished together. "See, Jacqui, I don't believe that for a second. Now I'm going to ask you again. How. Did. You. Get. In. My. Room." I cocked my head to the right.

"That's for me to know and for you to not find out."

Massie gave a sarcastic bark of laughter. "Of course it is." I rolled my eyes. Couldn't this chick chill out for a second? I know people from New York are supposed to be all gloomy and sadistic but she takes it to a whole new level.

"Whatever." Jacqui walked to the vanity on the far left side of the room. Like hers, a skylight was placed above it for natural light. "What school are you going to?"

"Los Angeles Utopia Country Day." Jacqui whirled around.

"That's the same school as me. Freshman or Sophomore?"

"Sophomore," Massie answered curtly.

"Same." One of Jacqui's pet peeves were awkward silences, and that's what was about to happen if she didn't leave now. Pulling out her BlackBerry Curve, she quickly typed out a BBM chat invite to each of her friends. **(A/N: Incase you don't know what BBM is, it stands for BlackBerry Messenger)**

**Jacqui Locher-West: **Hey lovelies!

**Portia Beauport:** Hey babe

**Lena Alstaire: **What's up chicas

_**Isabelle Morento **__is currently unavailable._

**Jacqui Lochler-West:** of course she is. So anyway, there's this new girl down the street and she's rude! She bitched out at me because I used to secret elevator to get to Ellie's old room. Then she got her dog to, like, attack me!

**Portia Beauport: **No mother fucking way! That stupid fugly bitch needs a good slap!

**Lena Alstaire: **Agreed. Can I have the first hit? Jacqui laughed out loud, glancing at Massie who was also on her phone.

**Jacqui Lochler-West:** Haha. I love you gals. But she's nothing like that. She's a tall, completely flawless, human being.

**Portia Beauport:** Wow. She sounds more like an alien, you sure she's for real?

**Jacqui Lochler-West:** The only things are she's a bitch with horrible fashion sense.

Of course, Jacqui was lying, but any opinion of Jacqui's was a welcome opinion to her friends.

**Lena Alstaire:** I can't wait until Monday when school starts. We'll get to meet this hoe!

_**Isabelle Morento**__ has accepted your invitation. _

**Isabelle Morento:** Sup huns! Are you talking about me again? Haha jk

**Lena Alstaire:** No, not this time darling. This time we've got a bit of a crisis.

**Jacqui Lochler-West:** Read through the convo, Izzy.

**Isabelle Morento: **Whoa! Is this bitch crazy? Does she realize who she is messing with? You want me to cut her?

**Jacqui Locher-West: **If you weren't going to go to jail for it, yes, but until murder becomes legal in these United States I'm gonna have to say no ahaha

**Jacqui Lochler-West: **But the reason I bbmed you all is so we can get together early.

**Isabelle Morento:** When exactly were you thinking?

**Jacqui Lochler-West: **I was thinking...NOW.

**Portia Beauport: **Well since I'm closest, I can pick you up Jacqui in 10.

**Lena Alstaire: **Me too?

**Portia Beauport: **I'll pick you all up J

Legally, Portia couldn't drive since she just turned 15, but she had a permit which meant she could drive with a legal adult in the car. Paul, her drive just sat in the backseat while the girls sat in the first two rows. The windows would be up in the back so no one would see him. They'd look cool and Paul would get a break; everyone wins.

**Isabelle Morento: **Coolness. So see you all in 15?

**Jacqui Lochler-West:** Problem. I'm still at newbies' house.

**Lena Alstaire: **So yell and run.

"Yell and Run" was a tactic they used if they needed to leave to go somewhere. It worked most of the time, why shouldn't it work now?


	3. Damn, You A Crazy Chick

_**Damn, She's A Crazy Chick**_

**-oOo-**

Massie had texted Alicia 10 minutes ago, after she arrived back at the new house, and she still hadn't replied. When Massie was still Alpha of the Pretty Committee, replies came less than a minute later. _'But you're not the Alpha anymore,' _she thought to herself bitterly.

Now, too late, she wondered if it was such a good idea to make Alicia Alpha instead of Claire, like she originally planned. There was nothing she could do about it now though.

She heard Jacqui laugh and used her peripheral vision to watch her. Jacqui's whole vibe completely _oozed _California-Cool. She pulled off the suspenders in a new twist, making geek, chic. Her blond waves tumbled forward as she laughed. Massie couldn't take it anymore.

Just when Massie was about to kick her out, Jacqui jumped up suddenly and before leaving the room, sneered, "Good luck on Monday, Massie. You'll be needed it." She walked out the door, slamming it.

Massie rolled her eyes and set a squirming Bean down on the carpet, who ran out the room to her new doggy mcmansion in the playroom down the hall. Litterally, it was a giant mansion for dogs.

Massie didn't need anything but her charm bracelet, a good night's sleep, and a kick-ass outfit. She got to work; this was going to take a while.

**-oOo-**

Jacqui took of her heels and tip-toed down the steps, hoping her mother wouldn't hear or see her escaping. She headed to the door and grasped the handle, trying to open the heavy door. Suddenly, the voices of adult camaraderie were becoming louder and heels were clacking.

"Nicolette! I must show you this new recipe I just got for Angel Cake," Mrs. Block said, excitedly, her voice becoming louder with every step. "It's absolutely heavenly!" Mrs. Block and Jacqui's mother laughed.

"Shit!" Jacqui panicked-turned the doorknob. "Finally," she whisper-shouted. The door finally came open, but it was too late.

"Jacquierie Natalia Lochler-West, where do you think you are going," her mother asked. Maybe if she pretended not to be there, she wouldn't. Yeah, right.

Jacqui stood up straight. "Out," she replied simply. The less information, the sooner she could leave.

Her mother crossed her arms over her Versace silk top. "Out to _where_," she asked slowly. _'A place that's none of your business.'_

"Just a walk," Jacqui tried to say casually, while putting her heels back on.

"In those heels? Oh no, you're not. You're going out with your friends aren't you." Damn.

"No." Yes.

Mrs. Lochler-West shrugged. "I don't see any problem with that-," she mused.

"Yes! Thanks Mom, love you!" Jacqui began to head out the door, but her mother stopped her.

"Ah, bup bup! On one condition."

Jacqui rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'll clean my room." _Or have the maid do it._

"I wasn't going to say that, but do that. The other condition is...you have to take Massie."

"What? That's okay." She'd rather stab herself than have her friends meet her new 'neighbor'. Their homes were at least two miles apart. Neighbor is simply a title.

"No," her mother said firmly. "You are going out and you are going to take Massie." She then walked away, leaving no room for discussion.

"Ugh!" Having no other option, she trudged up the steps, fearing what was to come.

**-oOo-**

Massie, standing in her closet in a white _Ralph Lauren Blue Label_ shirt and black _PINK _boxers-shorts, had finally came up with a first-day outfit. She stood back to appraise her masterpiece. Because she'd already gotten a tan since arriving at L.A, her whole color preferences needed to change. Warm colors were a must. Yellow, orange, various shades of purple and green, and some red were now dominating space in the walk-in closet.

An lavender _Alice+Olivia _baggy t-shirt, dark-wash _Joie _shorty-shorts, a long-sleeved, cropped, forest-green _Forever 21 _military jacket to wear over her tee shirt, a _Tiffany & Co. _horse shoe necklace, drop earrings, and the charm bracelet from her friends, and forest green peep-toe booties. It was certainly going to make a splash at LAUCD. She sighed with satistfaction and exited her closet.

As she entered her room she saw Jacqui standing at Massie's vanity, brushing rose-pink eyeshadow on her eyelids.

"Uhm, could you refrain from touching my stuff," Massie demanded.

Jacqui didn't respond to this and said, "Get dressed, we're going out."

"Uh, there is no _we_," Massie replied, a hand on her hip.

"Look! Could you _not _be difficult for one second? Since I've met you, you've just been bitching out! You may not want there to be, but tonight, you and I are a we," Jacqui paused. "At least to my parents. To my friends, you'll be just another tag-along. My mother is forcing me to take you with me and my friends, so just get dressed, and let's go!"

Massie's eyebrows shot up. A _tag-along? _Massie wasn't some accessory! "I think you are sadly mistaken. If you think for one second that-," Massie began to say.

Jacqui sighed and turned to face her. "Will you just get dressed, _please_? If you don't go, then I can't go and I NEED to go shopping."

_'Shopping!' _Massie perked up. Who cared if she had just gotten back from shopping. That perfect dress and matching shoes could be waiting in the back of some unknown boutique.

She remained silent though, wanting to make Jacqui squirm.

Jacqui threw her hands up in exasperation. "Fine. I'm not about to beg. I'll just tell my mom you didn't want to go. Be a hermit; I don't care." Jacqui began to head towards the door. Before she stepped out Massie said, "Give me five minutes."

"Make it four and you have a deal."

**-oOo-**

Massie walked back out the closet within two minutes, a completely different outfit than what she was wearing this afternoon when Jacqui saw her.

As much as she hated to admit it, Massie had amazing style. Instead of the effortless ensemble she had on before, she had on a completely new outfit that was even more stunning than the last.

She had on a _Joie _jean vest with a white lacy tank underneath, a white skirt with a sheer layering over it was low on her thin hips, a strechy red belt around the waist of the skirt, red _Prada_ heels, and a sleek, black, patent _Coach _tote. Massie's gray eyes were perfectly defined by smoky black eyeshadow and thick mascara. She _easily_ could be taken for Miley Cyrus.

How'd she come up with that outfit in such a short time? It usually takes Jacqui a half-hour to find something to wear to bed!

Jacqui realized she was beginning to gape and turned around so she was facing away from Massie. "That'll do for tonight, I suppose. Let's get moving, Portia's already waiting." Jacqui strolled out the room, leaving Massie with no choice but to follow her.

_Take your seats, ladies and gentlemen, because the battle of the alphas is about to begin._

**-::-**

"Bye, mother! Massie and I are leaving now," Jacqui yelled, while trying to out the door before her mother-

"Where are you girls going," Mrs. Lochler-West asked from the kitchen table, where she was looking over recipes they could do next week together.

Jacqui groaned inwardly, then said, "We're going shopping on 62nd Avenue and to Fish Out of Water."

"Oh, that sounds fun for Massie's first day. Fish Out of Water is a teen club Jacqui and her friends go to," Mrs. Lochler-West informed Mrs. Block.

Jacqui told Massie to stay silent and creep out the door. As soon as they finally were out the home, Jacqui exhaled. "Thank god! I'm finally out that hellhole."

Massie glared at her. "That 'hellhole'," she retorted with quotes, "Is my home."

Jacqui grinned wickedly. "Exactly. We've got to go to my house so my friend can pick us up."

"And how, exactly are we getting there," Massie questioned. "Walking a mile? No thanks."

"We don't have to." She walked over to a golf cart. "This is what we use to get around, in neighborhoods. You may want to get one or people automatically assume you're too poor to buy it." Jacqui and Massie got it, Massie's face unsure and her knuckles tight as she clung to the metal bar in front of her. Jacqui saw this and smiled. Why not give her a scare? Jacqui floored it, the golf cart moving at 45 miles. In a car with no doors, that was terrifying, but Jacqui was used to it.

They finally stopped at Jacqui's property where a large gate stood. "Let me in Henry," she barked at an intercom. The gates opened and Jacqui zoomed to the front of the imposing mansion. _My house is bigger_ Jacqui thought smugly, as she removed the keys and stepped out. She looked over at Massie whose face was slightly green. No matter how mean, she liked that she caused that reaction. Looking around her front yard, she didn't see a Mercedes SUV anywhere. _Where is Portia? _She took out her phone and pressed the number one speed dial button.

"Hello," Portia answered on the second ring, her voice breathless.

"Where are you," Jacqui asked forcefully, tapping her foot. "I'm waiting out front."

"Sorry, I had to yell and run because my parents wanted to stay in and watch a movie." Jacqui envied how homey Portia's parents were. They loved to do things like watch movies, and go on dates together. Jacqui's parents only went to the movies if it was a movie premeire, and out to dinner if it was a dinner party. Portia's dad was a screen-writer, and her mom was a home-maker, so they were always around, which drove Portia crazy.

"Well hurry. I'm waiting." She hung up, and slipped her phone back into its Louis Vuitton case.

She and Massie stood in silence for the next five minutes. Then Jacqui looked up and finally saw a silver Mercedes pulling up.

"It's about time," she yelled to her friend playfully.

"Hey boo," Portia greeted her. Portia looked gorgeous as ever. Glowing milk chocolate colored skin, dark brown, almond shaped eyes, silky, thick dark brown, almost black curly hair, and a size 6 curvy figure made boys salvate at a mere thought.

Portia waggled a finger for her to come. She walked up to the car, and Portia leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Is that the chick you told us about? She doesn't look so bad. I like her skirt."

"Yeah, that's her. Beware, she looks innocent but she is _such a viper_."

"Yeah, hi. _Viper _can hear you," Massie smirked.

Jacqui rolled her eyes. "See," she whispered. "Its been attitude 24/7 since I met her a half-hour ago."

Portia giggled. "Well you did just compare her to a poisonous snake. Look, babe. I don't see anything wrong with her. If anything, she reminds me of you."

Jacqui wrinkled her nose. "Whatever. Let's just go. Are you coming Viper," she asked Massie.

"Don't call me that," Massie said as she climbed in. "My name is Massie. Get it right."

Jacqui turned to Portia and mouthed, "Bitch," behind her hand.

Portia chuckled and twisted to face Massie. "Well hey, Massie. I'm Portia. Welcome to L.A."

**-oOo-**

_**I've decided to stop putting the whole location, date, and time thing. It's not needed if I just tell you when I write. **_

_**I want you guys to get to know me better so I'll tell you a few things about myself.**_

_**I love KPop which is Korean Pop music. **_

_**I really like Allstar Weekend! They were live on their SayNow line and I was on for over and hour, hoping they'd pick my call, but alas, they did not :(.**_

_**I AM a Biebette! I love all things Justin Bieber.**_

_**I am part of a roleplay story for Private! Just look in forums and pick Private. Look for the one by irrevocably ives!**_

_**Review Replies!**_

_**6besties4ever:**__ thanks for being my first reviewer for this story! I appreciate it!_

_**skiiergirl97:**__ OMG! Thank you haha much love!_

_**YouAndTheKlutz:**__ I'm glad that I could amuse you! I aim to please. :)_

_**Me4LLife:**__thanks! Trust me, you'll read plenty of Alicia drama. Some bonus mini-chapters about her will be coming up so look out for that!_

_**jayfeatherRcks173:**__ Yes, the first one did mention that Dylan was beta, but Alicia seems like a much better beta and more prodominant character so I made Alicia beta._

_**Fireworks Forever:**__ I guess you'll just have to wait and see! _

_**I will try and reply to all reviews and quick as I can! If you review, you can expect a reply. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update!**_

_**-Shai :)**_


	4. We Can Dance Forever

_**We Can Dance Forever **_

- Allstar Weekend

**-oOo- **

Jacqui sat in the front passenger seat, her arms crossed across her chest angrily. Portia and Massie chatted like old friends, bonding over that they both lived in New York, but Portia in the city while Massie lived in the suburbs. She wasn't going to tell Portia who she could and couldn't be friends with; that was for dictators, and Jacqui was of no relation to Fidel Castro. But Portia could be a little more sensitive to Jacqui's feelings. It was annoying how buddy-buddy they were getting.

They pulled up to Lina's house next. She looked amazing in her quirky, eye-catching style. Stretchy silver metallic leggings, a Betsey Johnson baggy red pullover, bright neon-purple tank underneath, red Kelsi Dagger high-heeled lace-up boots that looked like the girly version of hiking boots, and a cheetah print over-sized purse from Henri Bendel. This was an outfit only Lina could pass off. Naturally stick vibrant red-orangy hair with bangs dusting her eyelashes was cut to just above her shoulders so that it would hang and swing freely. A purply-pink lipstick, mascara, and eyeliner was the only makeup she wore. She opened the door Massie was sitting in and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"Be nice," Portia scolded. She was sort of the mother-figure for the group, making soup if they were sick, resolving issues. That's why she was running for student government next year. "This is Massie," Portia replied simply. "Massie could you move to the other side?"

"I don't see any problem with her walking around the car," Massie retorted back to Lina's face.

"The problem is, bitch, if you don't move out my mother-fucking way, I will cut you," Lina threatened. Massie looked amused, which pissed Jacqui off. This hoe didn't know who she was messing with. Lina got dirt on everyone and will gladly use it to her advantage if you cross her.

"Massie! Just move over," an irritated Portia repeated, shooting Jacqui an annoyed look. Massie huffed and slid over a tiny fraction, but Lina jumped in and hip-checked her to the other side. Jacqui whipped out her phone and typed out a quick message to Lina.

**I told you she was a bitch.**

**Totally! What the hell, you coming to a whole new town, the last thing you would want to do is make enemies. **

Jacqui nodded and put her phone away, signaling the text-session was over.

**-oOo-**

Massie felt bad for being rude to Lina, but today had been stressful. She'd uprooted to a different state, left behind her friends, and crush. Speaking of friends, she remembered she'd texted Alicia almost an hour ago. She pulled her phone out the Chanel case, pleased to see a flashing red light.

Eagerly unlocking her phone, she was disappointed to see it was just a Facebook notification. She checked it, even more dismayed to see it was just a spam message. She sighed, placing her phone back.

"Everything alright," Portia asked, killing the awkward silence.

"Everything's just dandy," she replied sarcastically.

"Look," Portia's voice suddenly rose. "I don't know you and you don't know me, or anyone for that matter. You can't be tryna go off on my people, 'cuz trust me honey, imma go off on you. We don't take shit like that. Either you can take that attitude, write it down on a piece of paper, put it in a bottle and throw it in the ocean, or I can hit you with the bottle. When Lina said she would cut you, she wasn't kidding, and neither am I.

"You're in a whole new territory; it's time to wake up." Portia amazingly said all this while looking at Massie in the mirror, not once glancing at the road. "I hate snobby people."

"Shouldn't you hate your so-called-friends then," Massie replied boldly.

"My so-called-friends? Ooo, this bitch," Portia said to Jacqui. Massie rolled her eyes and turned to see a girl with boob-length super curly, light brown hair blowing in the wind as she stepped out of the ostentatious home.

A white Chloe mini sundress that tightened in the area below her bust line then became loose and sheer, Tory Burch brown leather flats, wooden bracelets, a gold hoop in two of her ear piercing and diamond studs in the other two, and a gold Vera Wang bag.

Isabelle was from an Italian family, surprisingly contradicting her small frame, considering the carbs that come from being that nationality. She was too, tall but very thin, and blessed with bountiful B-cups that looked like D-cups because she was so tiny. Massie was wondering why the girl didn't just topple forward. And the way the wind was blowing...

_I've got the forecast; windy with a 100% chance of drama. _

**-oOo- **

"Hey, Izzy," Jacqui yelled out the window. "Get your ass over here!" Izzy stepped in the car, a smile on her face, until she saw Massie.

"That her," she asked in a soft voice, unlike the harsh tones of her friends.

"Yup," Jacqui, Portia, and Lina replied, Lina with an eyeroll.

"Hi, I'm Is-," the girl started to say.

"Don't bother, Izzy. She's a lost cause," Portia replied, glaring at Massie in the mirror, who averted her eyes, as they zoomed down the driveway, on to the streets of Los Angeles.

**-oOo- **

Two hours later, it was 8 o'clock and all five girls had no less than fifteen shopping bags on their arms. Jacqui had done well; she'd gotten 25 shirts, 17 pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of heels, 2 flats, 6 flip-flops, 5 dresses, and tons of accessories, including a hat from Lids with a cheeseburger on it. She didn't know why she got it, but she did.

"It's eight, we should get going to Fish Out of Water," Jacqui advised, as Portia's driver brought the car up.

"What's that," Massie asked Jacqui. Since Portia's scolding, she'd been a little more civil, but Jacqui still chose to treat her like an outsider.

"Only the best teen dance in all of L.A," she replied, not looking at Massie.

"Henri's here," Portia announced, groaning as she picked up her bags. "We really should hire Sherpa's or find some boyfriends."

Jacqui already knew who her first boyfriend of the new school year would be; Landon Crane. Curly brown hair, tanned skin, piercing green eyes, and a toned boy made him the best match for Jacqui. But she couldn't let her friends know her plan until everything was secure and he was Jacqui's for good.

Her stomach gave a little flutter as she slid into the car next to Portia, who was too exhausted to drive, as she fought the excitement brewing because she was going to see Landon tonight at the club. He was having a little reunion part for everyone in their little group.

"I think we should change, we've got to be stunning when we show up. Well, we do anyway," she added, looking at Massie. She wouldn't matter at all when they got to the club. Everyone would be focused on Jacqui and her friends, leaving Massie in the hot Californian dust.

**-oOo-**

As Massie stepped inside the club, she felt awestruck. When walking in, there was huge tanks of water with colorful, exotic fish and even a few small shark. She really did feel like a fish out of water. The blacklights made the water glow blue, an even cooler effect.

Jacqui and her friends walked ahead of Massie, leaving her behind which was just fine with her. As of this moment, she wanted to be alone. Sure, California was an amazing star-studded city, but she thought everything went too fast. She may have been from New York, but she was from a suburb of the city where things moved a little slower. She was a little overwhelmed.

She walked into a giant room with a dance floor full of grinding and jumping teenagers dancing to 'Love Like Woe' by The Ready Set. A bar selling drinks (no alcohol of course. It was a 14 to 18 club) and food was by the far right, large couches, coffee tables, and hanging plasma televisions were on Massie's left. If she had a few people to dance with she would have, but she was essentially alone so she settled into a purple arm chair.

**How'd you all like that? I know it was a little of a filler chapter, but I was too excited to get it up and reward you all so I decided to put this up, and write chapter 7 as soon as I posted chapter six. **

_**Review Responses!**_

_**YouAndTheKlutz:**__ Not a problem, I love replying to my readers_

_**:**__ Actually, Jacqui just is more free reign with her friends. I didn't want her to be exactly like Massie, so she's more of a casual Alpha who still cares about status, but she shows it more subtle ways._

___**Forever Fireworks:**__ Thanks so much! And it's ok if you hate Jacqui! The whole point of writing is to get reactions from readers!_

**_NavyNights:_**_ Thanks for favoriting my story! But I love reviews too :)_

**To my readers, I really really appreciate reviews and I will reply to them! Thanks!**


End file.
